playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut 'is a character from Marvel's ''X-Men ''franchise. Although he also appears in some other Marvel franchises. He is a DLC character that can be bought for $ 0.99. His rival is Astaroth from the ''Soul Calibur ''franchise from Namco. ''Do not mistake this character for the Silent Hill Juggernaut. Biography '''I'M THE JUGGERNAUT! Juggernaut originally is a man named Cain Marko, the half brother of Charles Xavier, who later became Professor X. He was constantly abused by his alcoholic father after bullying Charles for a lot of times. When he enrolled in the US Army, he was assigned to Korea with his half brother. They found the gem of Cytorrak inside the temple of Cytorrak. Cain touches it, and he became what the words on the temple says, a human Juggernaut, now known as the Juggernaut, a force which must be not underestimated. THE LEGACY OF JUGGERNAUT *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *X-Men Legends *X2: Wolverine's Revenge *X-Men: Destiny *X-Men: Mutant Academy *Marvel Vs Capcom *Avengers Alliance (FB Game) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes Arcade Opening Juggernaut is walking on a blank dock, wandering around where is the X-Men. When walking, he is suddenly approached by Magneto. Magneto informs him that there is a power that is far stronger than the Cytorrak itself, and sentient. Juggernaut then asks Magneto why did he informed this to him. Magneto replies that he wants the power, and wants Juggernaut to "capture" it for him. However, Juggernaut relented, but when Magneto uses some of his powers, Juggernaut then accepts the job and heads out to defeat this power. Rival '''Name: '''Astaroth '''Reason: '''Juggernaut is standing at the rival stage, observing the location. When he turns back, he saw Astaroth staring at the other side of the stage. Then, Juggernaut shouts out to Astaroth. Astaroth then turns to Juggernaut's position. Juggernaut then asks Astaroth what is he doing here. Astaroth replies that he is in search of a power said to be stronger than the Soul Edge. Hearing the reply, Juggernaut remembers the words Magneto said to him. Then, Juggernaut questions Astaroth about this Soul Edge. Astaroth responds by saying the Soul Edge is a weapon that no one can face, the almighty item. Juggernaut, hearing this angrily says that he didn't believe Astaroth, and says the gem of Cytorrak is stronger than the Soul Edge. Astaroth, also gets angry prepares his axe and prepares to battle Juggernaut, saying that anyone who doesn't believe in the Soul Edge will die. Juggernaut replies by pounding his fists and saying that the Cytorrak shall empower him to defeat Astaroth. '''Connection: '''Both are known as unstoppable forces. Both are also immensely powerful and known to be one of the most powerful characters in their franchise. They also have a "problem" in their past lives. While Juggernaut is constantly abused in his childhood, Astaroth is basically a golem made to find the Soul Edge. Both also have generally slow speed and iconic item, Juggernaut being his helmet and Astaroth being his axe. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Juggernaut returns to Magneto. Magneto then congratulates Juggernaut. However, Juggernaut punches Magneto until his bones are shattered. Magneto then says how dare Juggernaut defies him. Blue auras started to come from Marko's body, and Juggernaut says that this power is unstoppable, like the power of Cytorrak. And then, Juggernaut grabs Magneto and punches him in the face, and the screen blacks out. Gameplay Juggernaut plays like his his title, the unstoppable force. Juggernaut is slow, but his dashes are surely fast. Juggernaut can also be unpredictable. His large size is a big weakness, but he can suddenly burst himself to gain extra speed. However, his heaviness limits his combos. Square Moves *Sunday Punch-Square: Juggernaut delivers a punch to his enemy that knocks them back away in a large range. *Saturday Smite-Square 3x: Juggernaut crushes his enemy to the ground with one hand, then before the enemy completely falls, Juggernaut delivers two Sunday Punches. *Unstoppable Uppercut-Left stick up+Square: Juggernaut uppercuts his enemy, sending them high in the air. *Cytorrak Bash-Left stick right+Square: Juggernaut punches the enemy with both of his fists. *Juggernaut Sweep-Left stick down+Square: Juggernaut sweeps his enemy with his massive fists. Triangle Moves *Cytorrak Kick-Triangle: Juggernaut kicks his enemy away, sending them to the stage's corner. *Monday Mash-Left stick left+Triangle: Juggernaut stomps his enemy, crushing them. *Doom Crush-Triangle 3x: Juggernaut punches his enemy, then sweeps them with his leg and delivers a crushing blow. *Juggernaut Crash-Left stick right+Triangle: Juggernaut rushes to his enemy while doing a headbutt-like stance. *Shattered Earth-Left stick down+Triangle: Juggernaut smashes the ground, sending earthquake shockwaves to his enemy. *Anti-Air Juggernaut Crash-Left stick up+Triangle: Juggernaut does the Juggernaut Crash but 90 degree up to the air. Circle Moves *Incredible Inertia-Circle: Juggernaut headbutts his enemy. *Cytorrak Run-Right stick right+Circle: Juggernaut suddenly dashes to his enemy in full speed, ramming them. *Mountain Crusher-Right stick up+Circle: Juggernaut jumps high and then came down smashing the ground, sending a big shockwave around the field Juggernaut drops in. *Trick Hit-Right stick left+Circle: Juggernaut spins and hits his enemy with a backhand punch. During the spin, enemies hitting Juggernaut cannot gain AP from Juggernaut. *Throw Debris-Right stick down+Circle: Juggernaut throws a large stone debris to his enemy, temporarily stunning them. *Hammer Of Kuurth (Kuurth costume only)-Charge Circle for 3 seconds: Juggernaut/Kuurth smashes the hammer of Kuurth to the ground, generating a medium-sized shockwave. Cross Moves *Cytorrak Boost-Hold Cross for 3 seconds: Juggernaut will temporarily increase all AP gain. Throws *Cytorrak Crank-Right stick left/right: Juggernaut grabs his enemy and throws them to the air before slamming them back to the land. *Land Rover-Left stick right/left: Juggernaut grabs his enemy tight and slams them to the ground, and pounds them with his fists. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up: R1 *Block-L1 *Evade-L1+Right/left stick right/left Super Moves (R2) *Tremor (Level 1): Juggernaut punches the ground with one hand and sharp earthly stones began to emerge in front of Juggernaut, insta killing anyone hit by the stones. *Unstoppable Might (Level 2): Juggernaut charges to his front fastly for 20 seconds. During this, he can be controlled, but only by moving him. Anyone hit by the charge is instantly killed. *Rage Of Cytorrak (Level 3): Cinematic. Juggernaut began to be overflown with the Cytorrak power. Then, all the characters began to notice that Juggernaut expands in size. Then, Juggernaut grows into a gigantic size and smashes the whole stage, insta killing all enemies, and also destroys the stage. Quotes *When selected **"I'm the Juggernaut!" **"No one will stand and defeat me!" **"You know who am I? Of course!" *Pre-match **"Feel my great power!" *Item Pick-Up **"What?!" **"Humiliating! I should give this to someone!" **"This!" **"I don't need this!" **"Arrh!!!" **"Foolish item!" **"I don't give a #@$%" (You know what is that) *Using Tremor **"HAHAHAHA!" *Using Unstoppable Might **"Smashing!!! Yeah!" *Using Rage Of Cytorrak **"YOU WILL SUFFER! I SHALL BREAK YOU!" *Successfull KO **"It's obvious!" **"You think you can defeat Cain Marko!" **"Cytorrak is unstoppable!" **"I'm unstoppable!" **"That's it?" **"HAH! Puny Homo Sapiens!" **"See what have I done!" **"Mass destruction!" **"I am the avatar of Cytorrak!" *Respawn **"How the hell?!" **"No!" **"How come?!" **"I'm UNSTOPPABLE!" **"I wouldn't just go down!" **"Come at me again!" **"You think you can keep me away?!" **"Bah!" Taunt *Body-Builder: Juggernaut flexes. *Cytorrak: Juggernaut roars. *Part Of The Brotherhood: Juggernaut pounds his fists together. Introduction *Unstoppable: Juggernaut is seen running towards the stage with cars and trucks in front of him. Juggernaut runs over the vehicles and then says, "I'm the Juggernaut!" and prepares to battle. *Puny Humans!: A building is shown at the stage, then suddenly the building broke and out of the debris Juggernaut appears standing and goes to battle stance. *You Know Me: Juggernaut was standing and faces the camera, and says DIRECTLY to the player, "You know me, right?" and goes to battle stance. This is a 4th wall breaker. Winning Screen *Raging Embodiment: Juggernaut roars to the camera. *It's All Worth: Juggernaut raises his fists to the air in victory. *One And Only: Juggernaut pounds the ground and earthquakes begin to start. Victory Theme *Default Theme *X-Men Legends *OST 15 Losing Screen *Raging Embodiment: Juggernaut pounds the ground angrily until earth began to shake. *It's All Worth: Juggernaut drops down in a losing motion. *One And Only: Juggernaut jumps off screen and suddenly re-appears at the camera's right side and began to shake it angrily. Idle Animation *Juggernaut shakes his head. Results Screen *Victory: Juggernaut shows off one of his muscle to the camera and smiles. *Loss: Juggernaut is nowhere to be seen, only his helmet remains. Costumes Classic Juggernaut Juggernaut's default appearence since his first debut as a mutant. Variants are: *Default: As seen at the picture at the left side. *Blue: Juggernaut's clothes are blue. *Yellow: Juggernaut's clothes are yellow. *Green: Juggernaut's clothes are green. Colossus Juggernaut Juggernaut's, oh.... actually no. It's actually Piotr Rasputin AKA Colossus as Juggernaut in the story line of Fear Itself. Colossus while becoming Juggernaut. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Blue: Red colors are now blue and yellow colors are now purple. *Orange: Red colors are now orange and yellow colors are now brighter. *Green: Red colors are now green and yellow colors are now light green. Thunderbolts Juggernaut's appearence while his costume reveals part of his face and when he is in the Thunderbolts. Similar to the classic costume, but with large gauntlets and more-revealing helmet. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Blue: Red colors are now blue. *Pink: Red colors are now pink. *Orange: Red colors are now orange. Original Juggernaut's appearence, the original one before the classic costume. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Blue: Red colors are now blue and his torso part is purple. *Yellow: Red colors are now yellow and his torso part is orange. *Black: Red colors are now black and his torso part is grey. Uncanny X-Men Juggernaut Juggernaut's appearence when joining the X-Men. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Red: Grey parts are now red and his belt is orange. *Black: All of his clothes are black. *Blue: All of his clothes are blue. Kuurth Juggernaut's appearence in Fear Itself, where he became Kuurth, the breaker of stone. This costume also adds one move to one of his attack (Hammer Of Kuurth). With this costume, Juggernaut will have the hammer of Kuurth in his back. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Blue: Yellow/Redish glowing colors are now blue. *Grey: Yellow/Redish glowing colors are now grey. *Gold: Yellow/Redish glowing colors are now gold. Minions His minions are: *Magneto (Rank 8) Magneto-Classic.png|Magneto (Rank 8) 150px-Mystique-iOS.png|Mystique (Rank 16) Sabretooth-Classic.png|Sabretooth (Rank 24) Blob.png|Blob (Rank 32) Toadr.png|Toad (Rank 40) Avalanche-Classic.png|Avalanche (Rank 48) *Mystique (Rank 16) *Sabretooth (Rank 24) *Blob (Rank 32) *Toad (Rank 40) *Avalanche (Rank 48) Trivia *Along with Deadpool, he is the character that does a real 4th wall break. Category:Marvel Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Evil characters Category:Comic Book Characters